Adventure for all, all for adventure
by Jacqueline-Black Harry Potter
Summary: story of 2 sisters who begin their pokemon journey and meet up with familiar faces. anything can happen in this story, except me winning a million pounds :P. rated for later on. first fanfic so no flames please!
1. Meet

**wolfgirlrox: Yay my first fanfic!**

**May: Yay, wait you're not going to make me and Drew date are you?**

**Drew: what don't you like me May (flicks hair and smirks) I'm hurt**

**wolfgirlrox: you'll get over it. Alright will someone do the disclaimer pleaseeeeeeeee**

**Paul: hn not me. Ask Dawn.**

**Dawn: I'm not doing it. Ask May.**

**May : no way**

**Drew: not me**

**Ash: I smell cookies**

**Misty: Ash will you think of something besides your stomach. Oh and I'm not doing the disclaimer**

**wolfgirlrox: someone say it or I will make you do stuff you never want to do (smiles evily)**

**Ash: seriously where are the cookies**

**wolfgirlrox: Ash if you do the disclaimer I'll give you a cookie or 6 (baby face pouty look)**

**Ash: wolfgirlrox does not own pokemon if she did then she would be a character and mightyena would be everywhere. Now gimme a cookie. :P**

**wolfgirlrox: um . . . (stuffs face) it turns out that we don't have cookies**

**Ash: **

It was sunny when Kira woke up she didn't want to go anywhere. She suddenly realised what today was. Today was the day she and Jordin started their pokemon journey. A crash downstairs echoed through the house and Kira hurried to get dressed. She wore a Yellow hat over her long flowing orangey-blue hair, a light blue v-necked tank top, black skirt coming just in the middle of her thighs, cream sandals and a long beaded necklace that went to her belly button. Kira ran down the stairs to find Jordin on the floor nose bleeding and not moving.

"Jordin please don't be dead!" Kira panicked. A chuckle from the person laying on the floor gave away that they were alright.

"you . . . should . . . have . . . seen . . . your . . . face!" Jordin laughed so hard that tears poured from her radioactive green eyes. Her flame red hair ran over her face giving the effect that her face was on fire. She was wearing her military short tank top over her purple tank top that goes just below her shoulder line. Her black shorts with a yellow belt and her white socks covered by her red trainers with her yellow lightning streaks on the sides.

"why did you do that?" Kira yelled so hard that she looked like a tamato berry.

" we going to be late if we don't hurry up so I wanted to make you hurry." Jordin explained as if it were as simple as 1, 2, 3.

"what's the time? Acchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we going to be late. You can run fast but what about me." Kira ran around in circles panicking so much that a Exploud would be shamed

"use the bike. I'll see you there." Jordin ran out of the house with her bag and everything that she needed.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 16 minutes later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Miss Mckendry you're late, your sister has been here for at least 12 minutes you are 4 minutes late" Professor Oak scolded the panting girl who just bust through the lab doors.

"sorry my bike got stuck on a shovel." Kira said still panting

"alright pick your pokemon out of Phanpy, Shinx and Riolu."

**wolfgirlrox: yay first chappie finished finally. No worries though chappie 2 coming up soon I **

**. **


	2. Faces

**Wolfgirlrox: yawn school is sooooooooo boring I get so bored in maths and science but I need those subjects to be an engineer.**

**Drew: you want to be an engineer that's no job for a girl**

**Wolfgirlrox: -; says you mr rosy posy. I can do whatever I want so shut up and do the disclaimer or I will put you into bed with Harley. (smiles evily)**

**May: ha ha Drew, shame to you ^^**

**Dawn: ^^;**

**Paul:…..**

**Ash:….(stuffs face with cookies)….**

**Misty: Ash don't tell me your eating wolfgirlrox's cookies.**

**Ash: (looking guilty)**

**Gary and Leaf: oh Ashy-boy.**

**Me: will someone do the disclaimer before I kill someone and Ash prepare to eat my fist**

**Kira and Jordin: wolfgirlrox does not own pokemon if she did we would be in the show and mightyena would be everywhere and the symbol for greatness.**

**Everyone except Ash(he was busy running away from me with a flaming baseball bat): ^^; on with the story**

"I choose you riolu" Kira shouted bringing out a pink and black pokemon with yellow tipped ears.

"what the? How come you got that colour?" professor oak asked astonished

"I was thinking of my favourite colours and what colour my riolu was going to be and poof. Jordin's turn to get a pokemon." Kira said quickly

"I choose you Phanpy. What nothing came out." Jordin said frustrated.

"sorry someone got here first. Try doing what your sister did." Professor Oak said calmly, backing away slowly from Jordin in case she punched the closest thing to her which happened to be him.

"alright. I choose you Shinx." Jordin yelled but nothing happened.

"what about summoning another pokemon." Oak said hiding behind Kira.

"okay, here goes nothing. Poochyena come on out." Jordin shouted clear and loud. A bright green light erupted from the pokeball turning it green and bringing a green and black Poochyena out of the light.

"wow. You two must be able to do something that no-one else can." Oak said looing pleased that he hadn't been punched to Arceus and back.

"well Jordin can talk to pokemon and I can understand their feelings." Kira said in a bored voice.

"right well what do you want to do. I'll hear what Kira wants to do first so that you can think of what you want to do Jordin." Oak said sliding anime style away from Jordin.

"I want to be a pokestylist and the world's best pokesinger as well." Kira said proudly her riolu looking pleased at its new trainer.

"cool well here is what you need to be a stylist and singer. Jordin what do you want to be?" Oak asked looking nervous and proud of his new pokemon trainers.

"I want to be a pokemon ranger." Jordin said looking rather pleased of her new pokemon who was looking at it's trainer with eyes shining anime style.

"alright so where are you going to be training to be a pokemon ranger?" Oak asked looking surprised that Jordin was being sensible.

"um…..well…..um….i don't know." Jordin said looking at her feet.

"well first you go to Fiore then to Almia." Professor Oak said looking at the expression of the tomboy standing in front of him

"alright let's go!" Jordin shouted out.

Kira and Jordin were on their way to the ferry that would take both of them out of Kanto and take Kira to Sinnoh and Jordin to Fiore. They were walking through a forest when they someone screaming the words Team Rocket and Pikachu. Jordin looked up at Kira and they both ran for their lives towards the screaming. When they got there they saw 9 people standing looking at a balloon shaped like a meowth.

"well look who we have here, two newbie twerps." Someone with pink hair said laughing at them.

"dat sure is weird. They must be twerp sisters. Anyway we got da Pikachu so let's go." A meowth said in human speak. Kira gasped.

"wow a talking meowth. That is so cool. See Jordi you're not the only one that can talk a different language." Kira said looking boastful

"1: don't call me Jordi and 2: I never said that I was the only one that could talk another language, you did. Anyway do you need any help?" Jordin asked the 9 people standing looking at them with confusion on their faces.

"how can you help us?" a purple haired boy said rather harshly. Kira looked upset at the tone of his voice while Jordin looked furious at him making her sister angry.

"we can help by this. Poochyena come on out." A flash of green and black came bursting out of Jordin's green pokeball. Everyone gasped at the colour of the Poochyena.

"riolu come on out" a flash of pink, black and yellow came out of a pink pokeball. A battle started and ended with Team Rocket blasting off again.**(A/N: sorry I couldn't be bothered to write the battle)**

"finally a battle to start the battling era of Kira and Jordin." Kira shouted while everyone just stared at her with an expression that clearly said 'what-the-hell'.

"oh yeah, I'm Kira and this is Jordin my tomboy sister. What are your names?" Kira asked looking straight at the guys and not paying any attention to the girls.

"I'm Drew, and I'm guessing you're a fan of us." The green-haired, green-eyed trainer said backing off slightly.

"Paul" Paul said not looking at Kira who was flirting wildly at all the boys there.

"I'm brock and you're acting like I would to girls." Brock said looking confused and bewildered.

"you must remember me and Ashy-boy, and if you don't, Jordin what are you letting your sister eat?" Gary said with a glaring Ash sending millions of daggers towards him and a laughing Kira frightening the hell out of all those around her, even her sister looked ever so slightly scared of her strange sister.

"I have no idea Gary. But now it's our turn to ask the questions. What are your names?" Jordin said looking at the girls who seemed to be fuming at Kira.

"I'm Leaf, the girl with the red bandana is May, the girl with blue hair is Dawn, Misty the girl with orange hair is beside her and does your sister always flirt with people?" a girl with brown hair and light baby blue eyes.

"yes and it's sort of nice to meet you." Jordin said not looking at anyone instead her eyes were on her Poochyena.

"What do you mean sort of nice to meet us?" May said a bit peeved.

"Jordin hates people and well Kira is, well no-one knows what Kira is." Gary replied getting a glare from Kira and a smug look from Jordin.

"Hey what's that?"

""

Well this was one long chappie. The next chappie will be shorter and I will skip to when they are full rangers, champions etc.

BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE for now.

Also YAY FOR RANDOMOSCITY.


End file.
